


Cliché #128 - Guys always fall asleep after sex

by keelywolfe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-24
Updated: 2002-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché #128 - Guys always fall asleep after sex

## Cliché #128 - Guys always fall asleep after sex

by Keelywolfe

<http://www.ravenswing.com/~keelywolfe/>

* * *

Pairing:Clark/Lex 

Summary: It's all in the title 

Disclaimer: All characters within belong to their respective owners, be that the semi-mighty WB, DC comics or...heck, who DOES own Superman these days? For all I know it's Bill Gates...but I do know it isn't me and I'm not making money off of this. 

__  
One of the first interesting things Clark had learned about Lex Luthor, post-virginity, was that he was definitely not a cuddler.

Not that this was any great shocker; looking at Lex, with his cool sharp demeanor and that smile of his that usually looked more evil than not, was more likely to bring up images of something sleek and scaly rather than cuddly soft. 

Still, it had been fairly amusing to find that when it came to postcoital activities, Lex had all the precision of his probably expensive Swiss watch. When breathing had just about hit normal again, five minutes, almost to the second, Lex would carefully pull away, maybe pause for a kiss, maybe not depending on the degree of sweatiness. Just about ten minutes or less in the bathroom, long enough to wash up and brush his teeth. A quick trip into the closet to pull on pajama bottoms, (Lex had told him once he'd been pulled out of bed in the middle of the night far too many times to even think about sleeping naked. He didn't care who saw him but 3am was fucking cold no matter where you were.) 

Then it was back to bed, for a kiss if Clark had bothered to brush his own teeth yet, or some other kind of 'Gee, I really like you but I'm too sleepy to do anything about it' touch if he hadn't. Then Lex would roll away from him and promptly fall into something resembling a coma, not to be roused by any amount of calculated sighs or restless twisting and turning, until his alarm announced it was 6am and Lex would stumble out of bed and straight to the shower. Clark wasn't usually there at 6, so if a kiss or cuddle was in that part of the ritual, he wasn't aware of it. 

It kind of sucked, but not too much. Clark wasn't exactly a big cuddler himself. Didn't really bother him either, but he had weird dreams sometimes and who knew what he might do in the middle of the night. The idea of waking up to find Lex squeezed out like a tube of toothpaste -really- didn't appeal. 

The falling asleep part sucked the worst. Sex, while fantastic in its own right, was a really a good way to end conversation for the evening. Not that he could blame Lex for that since wanting to sleep afterward seemed to be on the top of the top ten 'Things To Do After Sex' list for most guys. Only Clark wasn't most guys and he was more likely than not to be wide-awake and restless, and thereby bored. Tonight was not an exception. 

Looking across the bed to where Lex was snoring away peacefully...OK, not snoring but he was sleeping anyway, Clark reflected rather moodily that more sex wouldn't have been bad. Lex wasn't so much older than him that twice in a row was becoming some sort of mythical beast, only to be captured by virgins. Clark didn't exactly have that to give away twice. Even a little petting would have been better than watching Lex drool on a pillowcase. OK, so maybe he wasn't drooling, but he -should- be. Lex didn't even sleep like a normal person. 

Smacking his pillow again, Clark rolled over hard enough to make the bed creak, watching Lex hopefully, but in vain. Maybe he was too nice. He'd never actually -asked- Lex to stay up a while, or if he would mind sleeping a little closer, or whatever, but he really didn't know how to ask. Lex wore his personal space in the way that other people wore tshirts, and even after sleeping with him Clark wasn't sure how far his passkey would take him. New relationship jitters, maybe, and Clark snickered quietly at that. Like he had so many other relationships to compare with. 

He'd been very careful trying not to intrude on Lex's space. Maybe he should try to change that. 

No time like the present. 

Scootching over in the bed, Clark spooned up behind Lex and the warm silk of Lex's pajamas felt wonderful against his own bare skin. The warm bare skin of his back was even better and Clark sighed a little, resting his chin on Lex's shoulder. 

He should have tried this earlier and to hell with personal space...only Sleeping Lex didn't seem to agree with the program. He made a little querulous noise and shifted away, rolling over until the line of demarcation had been restored between them. 

Clark sat up, drawing up a knee to prop his chin on. Interesting. It would appear that even in sleep Lex needed his space. Very interesting. Well, there was only one way to test the hypothesis, Dr. Kent. 

He tried it again. Got about a minute and a half of a decent cuddle before Lex squirmed away. A little bit less the third time, and Lex added another little petulant noise as he again rolled away. 

Very, very interesting to one very bored Clark Kent. So interesting in fact, that he didn't notice how close they were to the edge of the bed until Lex fell off of it. 

The sound of him hitting the floor and his yelp of surprise were almost simultaneous, and for a moment Clark was too shocked to even worry if he'd accidentally managed to kill him, even without using his powers. Curiosity could kill cats -and- Luthors, it would seem. 

A groan that sounded like it came from a living, breathing person more than from the undead was the only sound and Clark moved to peer guiltily at the floor. 

Lex was sitting up, halfway tangled in the sheets and blinking owlishly. It would appear that there -was- something besides an alarm clock that would wake Lex up. At least he wasn't dead. It would have been bad enough trying to explain to his parents why he'd been at Lex's at 3am without adding in that he'd managed to kill him while he was there. Then again, Lex wasn't moving very much... 

"Lex? Are you OK?" asked Clark, belatedly, hoping there wasn't an emergency room visit coming on. As it was, the possibility of more sex was looking slimmer and slimmer. 

The blinking moved from the floor up in his direction and Lex seemed to be considering the question carefully. 

"Yeah," he said finally, not sounding very sure about it. He looked back down at the floor in bewilderment, as if someone had crept in and installed it while he was sleeping. Lex shook his head, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Yeah," he said again, a little stronger this time and when Clark offered him a hand he took it, crawling back into bed. 

"Did you have a bad dream?" asked Clark, putting every ounce of acting skill he possessed into sounding solicitous. Sometimes he wondered if all his lying was paving him a yellow brick road straight to hell, but even the thought of spending eternity tied up in a field of meteor rocks wasn't enough to make him fess up to his role in this one. 

"I don't think so," said Lex, still sounding rather charmingly sleepy and perplexed, which reminded parts of Clark of why he'd wanted Lex awake to begin with. He slid closer to Lex and wrapped an arm around his waist, all the better to soothe you, my dear, and that seemed to snap Lex awake more than a fall to the floor had. It figured. 

"Odd. I never used to be a restless sleeper," Lex said suspiciously but he didn't pull away either. 

"How would you know if you were sleeping?" 

"I've never had any complaints," said Lex, dryly, and Clark gave him a dark look for bringing up that particular subject. Suitable revenge would be needed for that remark, and all but pushing Lex out of bed didn't count. 

"Maybe they just didn't want to hurt your feeling," Clark replied, airily and whatever smartass response Lex had planned for 3am wakeup calls never made it to the starting line as Clark chose that particular moment to slide a hand into Lex's pants. 

"Oh...I...oooh." Ability to form coherent words destroyed, check, and hey, at least his experiment worked in one fashion. 

But the next time he got bored, Clark figured it might be safer if he just reset the alarm clock. 

-finis- 


End file.
